Mientras mi marido dormia
by fafaberrysex
Summary: Rachel sale de fiesta con sus amigas; pero a la hora de llenar el tanque del auto, se da cuenta que no tiene el dinero suficiente ¿Que hará? G!p


Esta noche habíamos salido en ronda de amigas, como de solteras, sin los maridos y a plena juerga.

Así que cuando estaba volviendo en la madrugada, después de llevar a alguna de mis amigas a sus casas, como a las 3 de la mañana, aunque estaba un poquito alegre por las copas y cansada por el sueño, noté que estaba solamente con la reserva de combustible. Nada peor… yo sólo quería llegar a casa. Con el alcohol y el cachondeo, sólo quería llegar y atacar a mi esposo.

Pero no me quedaba opción, así que me detuve rápido en la estación de servicio y pedí que me cargaran el combustible, aunque me habían advertido que las tarjetas estaban suspendidas y sólo aceptaban efectivo, en mi confusión por el alcohol no me percaté que no tenía lo suficiente.

Entonces la chica, muy amablemente me pidió que estacionara el coche en el parking para no entorpecer el transito y fuimos a la pequeña oficina de despacho a tratar de solucionar esto. Su propuesta era que dejara el vehículo allí y fuera a buscar el dinero faltante o le pidiera a alguien que me lo trajera. Lo cierto que ni loca haría ninguna de esas cosas, mi esposo se me burlaría durante toda mi vida. Yo necesitaba que ni se enterara. Y mis amigas no tenían auto, así que tampoco podían ayudarme.

Viendo que no tenía muchas opciones, acudí a una costumbre que tenía de soltera para conseguir muchas cosas. Y como aquella mujer era bastante joven, supuse que no me costaría mucho trabajo lograr mi objetivo e irme rápido a mi casa.

Puse carita de circunstancia, con una suave caída de ojos. Me lamenté como pensando en voz alta, "no sé cómo va a reaccionar mi marido cuando tenga que contarle la que me mandé", todo en tono entre preocupada y sensual, mientras me acercaba y le tomaba suave la mano, como para seducirla e intimidarla. En principio ella se quedó quieta, llegaban otros coches a cargar combustible y su compañero tuvo que salir a atenderlos. Aproveché e hice mi segundo intento y mientras subía mi mano por su brazo como acariciándole, descubrí que era muy fuerte y parecía que hacía ejercicios, aunque eso me hizo fantasear un poquito, le propuse que si me dejaba ir, en la mañana yo pasaría a traerle el dinero. Con mucho respeto ella me contestó "yo la entiendo señora, pero no puedo porque si usted no regresa, ese dinero tengo que reponerlo de mi sueldo".

Como última opción fui por un poco mas; y aunque no quería llegar a algo íntimo, porque desde que estaba casada nunca había sido infiel, me acerqué mucho mas a ella, casi recostada contra su hombro y mirándola a sus ojos avellana, le solté un sensual "porfiii!". Y sin quererlo, quedé envuelta como en un suave abrazo que terminaba con su mano en mi cintura. A lo que ahora era yo la que pensé que había perdido el control, porque no sabía como volver de esa situación.

Por suerte en esos segundos sonó mi celular. Era mi marido. Aproveché para atenderlo pensando que esa sería mi salida del momento. Pero la chica no pensó lo mismo. Ya que no me dejó salir de su abrazo, y para hablar por el teléfono tuve que darme vuelta dándole la espalda.

Eso fue mi mayor acto de ingenuidad, pensé que como hablaba con mi esposo entonces eso la repelería. Pero estos jóvenes, ya no tienen respeto…

Como con algo de precaución y casi sin que me diera total cuenta, porque estaba concentrada en la charla telefónica, fue bajando su mano por mi muslo hasta llegar a la altura donde comienza la cola. Y cuando puso su enorme mano en el centro de mis nalgas me percaté conscientemente de lo que estaba pasando, además porque en ese momento su otra mano se posó por delante a la altura de mi cintura.

Se me acercó y con un suave respirar recorrió mi cuello y me dejó paralizada. No sé qué habrá notado mi marido que al otro lado de la línea me preguntaba insistentemente si estaba bien, a lo que le dije que sí, que no se preocupara.

Terminé de decirle esto y sin todavía cortar la conversación, un tremendo escalofrío me invadió porque la chica me besaba la espalda por mi columna, ya que traía un vestido elastizado corto y con la espalda abierta en la parte superior y sus manos se encargaban, con las suaves caricias, de levantarlo tan solo un poquito y dejar mi intimidad a su alcance.

Apenas sus dedos descubrieron mi piel por debajo del vestido, ya no se detuvieron. Fueron, cada mano a su lugar. Una por delante y la otra por detrás. Por encima de una pequeña tanguita de encaje rosa (para que no se marque en el vestido) dejaron la discreción para acariciarme y no perderse los detalles. Yo sentía que me tocaba con muchas ganas de descubrirme, cosa que mi marido ya no hacía. Tal vez por eso aunque quería pararlo, mi cuerpo se dejaba acariciar.

Mi esposo seguía al teléfono y yo trataba que quedara tranquilo y volviera a dormir, pero la chica no paraba. Me llevó detrás de un mostrador que me llegaba por encima de la cintura. Se arrodilló detrás de mí. Me subió el vestido hasta las caderas y me comió a besos la cola. Corrió el hilo de la tanga y me metió la lengua en mi todavía virgen agujerito (nunca me había dejado hacer la cola). Sus manos, una me abrió la cola para meter su cara adentro, pero la otra se fue a mi muy mojada conchita. Cuando me la tocó, estaba tan caliente, que de inmediato tuve un orgasmo casi espontáneo que no pude disimular de ninguna manera. Y hasta mi marido lo notó y volvió a preguntar: "estás bien?".

Para tratar de disimular con él, le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, que había pinchado y me demoraría, que se durmiera y me esperara. Quiso venir a buscarme, pero le dije que no porque ya estaba en una estación de servicio y que uno de los encargados ya se había metido abajo del auto y lo estaba revisando.

En ese momento sentí que la chica se había retirado, pero fue sólo un segundo, y sin esperarlo no pude contener mi expresión: AAAAHHHHH! Otra sorpresa! Yo había quedado con mis piernas abiertas, mi vestido por la cintura, apoyada contra el mostrador, tanguita corrida y la colita parada. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta…? En la primera me entró, yo estaba tan mojada que no le costó nada, apenas apoyó la pija y le dio un empujoncito, la tuve bien adentro. Menos mal que eran como las 4am y mi marido estaba medio dormido. Pero aún así me preguntaba, "qué pasó?", también le tuve que inventar, "nada, es que me impresioné cuando la chica le metió la herramienta al coche, ¿Sabias que trabaja aquí una mujer?" dije tratando de disimular. Y el muy bueno de mi esposo, sólo atinó a una carcajada… "jejeje espero que no te aburras en el taller, yo voy a seguir durmiendo". "Gracias mi amor" le contesté, "voy a tratar de no aburrirme", "te mando un besito bien rico". Y corté.

Por fin, porque mientras me hablaba tenía que estar concentrada en su charla y me había dejado vulnerable con la encargada. Aunque creo que de otra manera no estaría haciendo esto. Pero ya estaban todas las fichas jugadas, no era hora de retirarme.

Así que muy a pesar mío, la saqué de dentro mío, me di vuelta, le di una cachetada (no muy fuerte) le dije que era una pendeja hija de puta (era mas de diez años menor que yo) y le di un beso llenándole la boca con mi lengua, aunque tuve que estar de puntas de pie porque era mucho mas alta que yo.

Cuando quiso volver a acariciarme, le saqué las manos de encima de mi cuerpo y le dije que ahora me tocaba a mi.

Le agarré la verga que estaba bien firme, se la acaricié por un momento y me arrodillé delante de ella para darle una buena mamada. Así como me había hecho gozar, yo pretendía también sorprenderla, así que me la metí en la boca y empecé a pajearla con mis labios. Cada tanto me la sacaba de la boca para lamérsela bien pelada, especialmente la cabeza, me encanta meterle la punta de la lengua en su boquita, como si le daría un besito de lengua en la chota. Se la pajeaba con ganas con la mano y cuando sentí que estaba tan caliente como para pronto eyacular, me detuve, se la apreté como para contener la leche. Yo estaba tan caliente que ahora quería ir por más.

Quería verla completamente desnuda, quería bajarle el pantalón y chuparle los huevos. En aquel pequeño local de encargados, a media luz, busqué desprenderle el pantalón. Cuando lo hice, me tomó de los brazos para levantarme y me llevó hacia otra oficina. Era la oficina de la gerencia.

Apenas cruzamos la puerta nos besamos desesperadamente, tanto que se oía la fuerza de la respiración caliente. Me llevó contra la pared, yo la tomé de la cabeza como para besarla mas profundo. Y mientras nos comíamos me bajaba el vestido dejándome de a poco cada vez mas desnuda. Cada centímetro de piel que me descubría me besaba o acariciaba, sentía que era su conquista. Mis tetas quedaron expuestas ante su lujuriosa mirada y aunque no son pequeñas, sus enormes manos las hicieron parecer así. Me calentaba al verla como me las chupaba y empapaba con saliva, mientras sus manos me las agarraban y cuando buscaba los pezones para chuparlos o mordisquearlos, tenía que morderme los labios para no gemir con fuerza.

Mientras tanto, terminé de bajar y sacarme el vestido. ella se retiró un poquito y allí de rodillas como estaba frente a mi, me quedó mirando. Yo, desnuda y solamente con mi tanguita rosa, la acaricié y pasé mis dedos sobre sus labios, como pidiéndole mas besos. Me tomó de la cadera y me guió a girarme, quedó unos segundos apreciando mi culo. Pero casi enseguida se sumergió para besarme metiéndose entre mis nalgas. Le pedí que me sacara la bombachita para que no tuviera estorbo, me encantaba como me besaba y chupaba el culo. En esta ocasión quiso ir un poco mas allá de lo que había llegado y con un dedo comenzó a acariciarme el agujerito, me encantaba! Porque mientras, también me acariciaba mi muy excitado clítoris. En un momento quise interrumpirla porque sentí como su dedo estaba entrando en mi cola, le dije que no porque nunca había hecho nada por ahí, pero ella insistió y me prometió que sólo sería un poquito y si me dolía lo dejaría. Y como me estaba gustando tanto, la dejé que continuara. Al momento me preguntó si estaba bien, si me gustaba. Le respondí con un gesto afirmativo, a lo que me continuó diciendo: "lo tenés todo adentro", me encantó que me lo dijera, pero todavía me dijo: "y no es uno, son dos deditos que te estás comiendo con la cola". Me volví loca de pensarlo. Ya no aguantaba mas.

Aunque estaba disfrutando, me di vuelta, la besé y con fuerza terminé de desvestirla, la camisa, el cinturón, le bajé el pantalón y cuando le saqué el calzoncillo me impresionó. Con el pantalón puesto no pude apreciar, pero ahora quedó expuesto un precioso pedazo de carne como nunca me había comido.

La senté en la silla del escritorio y me dediqué a volver a mamarla, pero ahora con la calentura que produjo ver esa chica de 22 años, musculosa y sobre todo con esa enorme y muy firme pija. Traté de tragarla cuanto podía, se la empapé de saliva, traté de meterme sus huevos en la boca mientras la pajeaba con la mano. La sacaba de mi boca, así llena de saliva y con su cabeza me acariciaba los pezones.

Me puse en cuatro en la alfombra y le pedí que me cogiera, otra vez no costó que me entrara, pero me la metía como teniendo cuidado. Yo le pedía más, dame mas, la quiero sentir rica, metémela toda, dame lo mejor que puedas. La chica me respondió que si la quería me la iba a dar bien, como se coge a una puta. Cuando me dijo así, me calenté mas. Me hizo recostar la cabeza contra la alfombra, como para que me abriera mas. Me agarró con sus dos manos de la cadera. Tomó aire. Me bombeó unas veces como acomodándose. Pero comenzó a tomar mas velocidad y ahora me estaba dando estocadas que me parecían lo mas tremendo. Me hizo gemir como una gata. Toda mi piel sentía como electricidad y mis tetas estaban como que explotaban con su excitación. La sentía tan adentro como nunca me había pasado con otra verga, solamente algunas veces en que jugaba sola con un consolador que tengo y mi marido no lo sabe.

En ese momento volvió a sonar mi celular pero no llegué a atenderlo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, así que ni sabía dónde había dejado mi bolso de mano con el celular. Volvió a sonar y entonces lo vi sobre el escritorio que estaba al lado de donde estábamos cogiendo.

Era otra vez mi esposo.

Estaba preocupado porque todavía no había llegado y pensó que me pasaba algo mas. Lo tranquilicé pero la chica no paraba de bombearme, aunque mas suave. Pero cada vez que me la metía hasta que sentía sus huevos, me tenía que esforzar para no gemir. Lo que no podía disimular era mi respiración agitada y tuve que explicarle que era porque hacía un poco de frio.

Mientras seguíamos en el piso cogiendo, la chica se me pegó a la espalda y me besaba la nuca, me chupaba la oreja, me acariciaba las tetas y me tenía encendida con el morbo que mientras Finn me hablaba, ella me cogía rico.

Es más, se sabía aprovechar de que yo no pudiera defenderme. Porque en ese momento y con la pija en mi concha, volvió a hurgar con el dedo en mi cola. Sólo podía mirarla y hacerle un gesto, pero no le importaba, porque aprovechó a salivarse el dedo y me lo metió enterito. A mí sólo me salió un "AAAYYY Noooo!". Como era obvio mi esposo quería saber… y le dije que la chica me estaba revisando también la rueda de auxilio, pero que yo no quería. Mi esposo sólo se preocupó en que le insistiera a la chica mecánico para que tuviese cuidado y me pusiera bien las ruedas. ella escuchó y la muy guarra le contestó en voz alta para que escuche mi esposo "no se preocupe que se la voy a dejar como 0km, y adelante ya se la puse muy bien, ahora me falta atrássss…". Contestó mi marido "cómo atrás también?" a lo que tuve que inventar que sí, por eso me estaba tardando. Y lo despedí.

"Ya escuchaste a tu maridito", me dijo ella. "Te la tengo que poner bien por atrás también", mientras se chupaba dos dedos y me los metía por mi culito que todavía estaba medio cerradito y sentía que lo estaban forzando un poquito. Así y todo entraron y me encantaba. Así que le dije que probemos, pero si me dolía lo dejaríamos. Pero que el control lo tomaba yo.

La recosté en el piso, me monté sobre ella y primero la cogí por mi muy caliente conchita mientras ella seguía con sus dedos adentro de mi culo tratando que se dilate mas. Después de un ratito le saqué su pija de mi vagina, me ayudó a elevarme un poco mas, y cuando la sentí en la puerta de mi agujerito me volví loquita otra vez. Cerré los ojos, me mordí los labios y me concentré en que entrara.

Sentí como suavemente iba entrando, pero cuando el glande penetró mi ojete, me vino un gran dolor que me hizo gritar y no quise seguir. Ella trató de convencerme para seguir, pero no me animé. Como para conformarlo así montada como estaba me metí su pene en la concha y volví a cogerlo intensamente, me recosté sobre ella y mientras cojeamos le comí la boca, intercalando con que me chupara las tetas. Cuando me mordisqueaba los pezones y le comía su verga, además de regalarle mis gemidos, le prometí que mi cola sería suya, que la trabajaría y el primero en probarla toda sería ella.

Parece que eso la inspiró, porque me tiró en la alfombra, se sacó el preservativo y vino a acabarme en la boca. Por supuesto que le chupé toda la leche y me la tragué hasta la última gota que pude limpiar de su ahora mas endeble pedazo de carne.

Nos besamos y me dijo que era muy linda puta, lo tomé como un cumplido y le contesté que no lo sabía y que esa noche lo había descubierto gracias a ella.

Junté mi ropa, me vestí y con todos los fluidos de esa noche sobre mí, nos despedimos, le prometí volver a traerle el dinero y mi rueda trasera para que me la revise. Volví a darle un beso y me fui. Antes de irse me dijo su nombre. Quinn.

Al llegar a casa estaba mi esposo que me recibió con gesto de alivio, estaba por desayunar porque debía irse a trabajar y me invitó, pero le dije que no, que quería ir a dormir. Le dije que ya había desayunado, que en el taller la chica hasta me había servido un rico y calentito desayuno.

Me di un baño y me acosté absolutamente desnudita, no sé cuantas, pero cada vez que me despertaba me hacía una paja recordando la noche y tratando de abrirme la cola. Hasta que a la noche volvió mi esposo.

Si quieren, después les cuento como me fue cuando le fui a llevar el dinero.

* * *

Lamento informarles que extravié los capítulos de "Mi primera vez". Apenas los encuentre, los publicare; ¿Lo sucedido? Le entro virus a mi Usb. Lo siento.


End file.
